Disruption
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: "Now to answer your question hedgehog I want many things...So what I want from you is simple; do what I say and you keep living."
1. Help

**A/N: Yeah, I'm starting a new story. An actual serious story. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing that story in Fanfiction if I owned the characters? So, no I own not Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Please review. More reviews = more motivation = faster and bigger updates. It's a simple equation dudes and dudettes. Sides I want ideas, suggestions, criticism, even flames, thought the latter will be publicly ridiculed. There is some type of a plot but it's completely flexible; tell me what you want to read!**

**However what won't be written is:**  
><strong>-SonicxEggman (as a couple. It's just twisted people)<strong>  
><strong>-TailsAmy/Knuckles/insert character name coming to the rescue (It's necessary to the plot)**  
><strong>-ShadowRouge/Omega _willingly_ working with Eggman (Notice the word willingly)**  
><strong>-Fan characters (Generic scientists excluded)<strong>

**I really want suggestions about:**  
><strong>-experimentstests (Any kind, like chaos, stamina/strenght/speed, psychological (latter are preferred)**  
><strong>-Mobian attributesfacts (like the special nerve above)**  
><strong>-Vocabulary Grammar (I'm slightly perfectionist)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Title<strong>

_...help..._

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through Green Hill, enjoying the wind rushing through his quills... that was how he liked it. Nothing to do other than run and explore the planet he called home, without any super villains. The others had been spending their free time in their own way, with Tails fixing and upgrading various machines, Amy was -surprisingly- not following him but was having a tea party with Cream, good ol' boring Knuckles was still guarding the Master Emerald while Eggman was probably sulking due to being defeated again by Sonic.

However the last part was proved incorrect by a -surprise, surprise- robot which landed in front of the hedgehog. It was huge, and spherical with a large visor homed on Sonic and had many tentacles around its skeleton along with the standard missile launchers. Being used to giant killer robots appearing out of nowhere Sonic just looked at it with a bored expression and faked a yawn.

"Give it a rest Eggman. I've already defeated you once today. What does a hedgehog gotta do in order to get his run?"

Then, Eggman appeared from behind the robot. He was on his eggmobil, evilly (A/N: is that even a word?) smiling at his enemy.

"Well, well Sonic if you want to run that robot will make you run for your money!" he replied. " E-200, bring me that hedgehog's fur!" he yelled/ordered the robot whose tentacles came down at Sonic. He just smirked and ducked, rolled over and then jumped, tentacles missing him by an inch.

"You know I thought that by now you'd have gotten the message-" he landed and then jumped off on a tentacle which was later smashed by another one "-that giant killer robots don't do the trick-" Sonic performed a spindash and launched himself into the robot, being positive that he would rip the robot apart. "-so how about something more original?" he commented while rapidly approaching the robot.

Sonic certainly didn't expect to be painfully electrocuted. The hedgehog stood in the air for five painful seconds, strong electrical currents passing right through his body making him twitch and scream in pain. It was less painful than the time he transformed into the werehog but he still felt some chaos energy in those currents. But he had only once felt that kind of chaos energy in the aforementioned incident. However none of these thoughts were thoroughly analyzed as he was instantly stomped to the ground by a tentacle.

"U-ugh..." Sonic was face-down on the ground, smoke coming out of his burnt skin and fur, his ears laying backwards. He felt weak, as all of his energy was drained off his body. He almost collapsed as he tried to stand on his knees and his breath was ragged. Random sparkles of electricity appeared, sending spasms through his entire body, making it even harder to remain conscious. His gaze was fixed on Eggman who was now above him and was laughing his head off.

That made Sonic even more ticked off.

At that time Eggman snapped his fingers and a tentacle flew towards the hedgehog and caught him by the back of his head like a lioness does to her baby. For Mobians, grabbing someone from this spot is a taboo because it makes them catatonic for a split second and then they feel completely helpless something they inherited from their ancestors. That spot was strictly restricted to their parents, although mothers grabbing their children from that spot was frowned upon, and since Eggman was not a motherly figure, Sonic, after being still for a moment, was trashing more than usual.

"Eggman! Let. Me. Go!" he growled at the scientist who was now studying his wounds, still smiling. Sonic's hands were locked on the edges of the tentacle, trying to force it open while he jerked his legs trying to kick Eggman in the face. He hated feeling helpless but he was certainly not showing the doctor that he felt that way. Sonic shut his eyes and his trashing became more aggressive.

Eggman said nothing but came closer to the protesting hedgehog. The human leaned forward to examine the hedgehog his hand stretching out to twist the hedgehog's head. This didn't go unoticed by Sonic, who, in a desperate attempt to escape, bit Eggman's hand.

His yelp was the sweetest melody in Sonic's ears and forced his fangs deeper into the flesh. Normally the civilized -and more dominant- part of him would be disgusted at what he was doing right now; however with his brain trying to get away by any means possible, his insticts had taken over. Sonic could taste the warm blood that came out of the hand and was sure that his fangs were covered in it. He just followed his instict and kept bitting harder. Nothing to lose now.

Suddenly the edges of the tentacle that were holding him shifted a little. Without any explanation Sonic became catatonic again only that he didn't snap out of it like last time.

He couldn't move.

Sonic tried to move one limb -any limb- but found himself unable to. His hands fell off the tentacle and his legs stopped trashing. He felt Eggman's injured hand move out of his mouth and Sonic head fell forward, eyes staring in front of him. Had anyone looked at him from a distance he would appear as a rag doll.

A sick and twisted version of an alive rag doll with a mouth filled with blood.

"Animal" muttered Eggman who inspected his injured hand after embracing it. Part of the glove was ripped and the wound was deep while blood was leaking freely from it. "Should have expected this" he continued muttering. A first aid robot came out of the cockpit and carefully started bandaging it. The scientist though, ignored it and focused on the helpless hedgehog in front of him who still couldn't move a muscle.

"Interesting what a small research on Mobian anatomy can offer" he commented raising the hedgehog's head to meet his eyes by the chin. Sonic didn't react; he couldn't. "A nerve that, if blocked specifically, can shut down every muscle, except for the ones of the sympathetic system. Or, as for simple mind as yours to understand, press that nerve just right and your heart and other organs keep working but you can't control them." When he said that, Sonic's eyes was the only way he could react. "Fascinating isn't it?" Eggman finished speaking and removed his hand from Sonic's head making it fell limp again.

"Not that an animal like you would be interested in this" he retorted as he saw his now fully bandaged hand. Eggman twitched his fingers experimentally. "Be thankful that you didn't damage any tendon" Sonic's head was lifted again only that, instead of looking at the top part of his head he focused on the mouth; specifically the blood which was still driping from his fangs. His nose wrinkled at the sight. Finally he took his eyes off the bloody view and looked at the rest of the Mobians body.

"It looks like that forcefield did more damage to you than expected." The doctor calculated. He was right. Sonic had many bruises and cuts; parts of his fur were still smoking. "Of course that is what happens when you use a chaos emerald, they're so unstable and that new type of chaos energy... you saw what a small quantity did to you'' Eggman rambled. However Sonic was focused on Eggman's previous period.

'There is a Chaos Emerald inside the robot?' Sonic thought. If he had any control of his muscles his expression would have changed to one of confidence right in an instance. 'You're so toast Egghead!'

He closed his eyes and tried to locate the Chaos Emerald. His mental smirk turned into a mental smile when he let the positive energy flow through his body. Instantly his body stopped smoking and any wounds were fully healed. The refreshing energy kept flowing through his body, peacefull and comforting and ready to be used to destroy the robot and stop Eggman from using the emerald for his evil purposes.

_Eggman..._

Something was wrong. The back of his head hurt more, something wasn't right at all, Eggman mentioned something about a new type of energy... The outlet of the emeralds was disrupted and kept spiralling out of Sonic's control. Positive and negative chaos energy kept building up in his body, violently colliding inside of him and then trying to escape. Sonic tried to keep that energy inside of him but, in the end it was unleashed, engulfing him in a white and black light.

Sonic screamed in agony as he could finally control his muscles.

Sonic could see his terrified expression by the reflexion of the glasses on Eggman's equally frightened face.

He could feel the tentacle holding him disintegrate, courtesy of the sudden outlet of energy.

He could see himself floating above the ground, stationary.

His hand drifted away of his body, reaching out for something, anything, to make it stop.

Then, he started falling to the ground, head-first.

As Sonic's eyes were starting to close, he could think of only one thing...

_...The doctor had won..._

* * *

><p>When Sonic started to wake up, he kept his eyes closed; instead he trusted his ears to show him what happened which began to twist in random directions. He could hear the sound of machines beeping and huming.<p>

_'I must be in a hospital'_ he guessed as he could feel something attached to his snout filling and emptying his lungs automatically. Also wires were attached to his chest and belly and he was covered up to his shoulder; something that was awfully comforting. His lips slightly twitched forming a smile.

_'It's nice in here. Nice and warm'_ he relaxed his tensed muscles and let the machine do the breathing for him...

Then seconds later...  
><em>'Wait a hospital? What happened? How did ended up here?'<em> Sonic tried to recall anything but his memory failed him. Everything was blank as the room he assumed he was in. He flexed his hands and stretched his toes. He wagged his tails for a little to see that it wasn't broken or anything. After he saw that everything was functional he felt that he was sore in some places especially at the back of his head...

Eggman! Once Sonic's brain rebooted he remembered everything including his last fight with Eggman. 'I must be in his medical room!' the realization of being captured changed everything. The sheets weren't comforting anymore. They were cold and restraining. The sound of the machines wasn't calming, it was mechanical and conspiring against him. Later he felt that his he was strapped down on the bed. His heartbeat started to rise, his ears twitched more nervously and he could feel the claws in his hands and toes unravel; his whole body was on high alert as he was in the enemy's territory.

His eyes opened wide to see Eggman standing above him with a smug face.

"You're finally awake I see" Eggman said calmly when he saw the hedgehog open his eyes. The scientist then averted his gaze onto a monitor displaying Sonic's vitals. "You might want to calm down Sonic. I'm not sure how much strain your heart can take but I'm sure that it's on its limits. I almost lost you back then." Upon his comment, the heat rate was lowered but it was still considerably high.

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonic's words asked more questions than one. Where am I? What happened? What are you going to do with me? were a few examples. His voice was sore and mixed with fear and fake confidence.

"All in time dear friend-"

"I'm not your friend!" Sonic snapped. Eggman frowned at his enemy's reaction.

"Tsk, tsk" he commented wagging his finger and then pulling out a device with a button on it "Perhaps I should make clear who is in command here" He pushed the button and grinned. Instantly Sonic felt his whole body burning and only a yelp came out from his closed mouth. However when Eggman pushed the button again the pain stopped.

"Now, I'm going to remove the straps. I want you to act civilized and go sit at that chair. Attempt to escape or hurt me and the microchip I have placed inside you will create a heart attack. Is that clear?" Sonic didn't react but kept glaring Eggman. Satisfied, the scientist started removing the life support system.

As the breathing mask was removed, Sonic coughed, as his lungs started working on their own. His brain, used in rapidly processing information, kept thinking and rejecting escape plans as well as contemplating on his next move. When the sheet covering him he felt uncomfortable because he was naked. Sure, he only wore gloves and shoes but being exposed without them by his arch enemy made his snout take a light pink colour. After that Eggman continued by removing the wires from their chest, taking parts of fur with them and make the machine beep continuously like when one dies. His white, sharp nails retracted as Eggman freed his hands; the same applied to his three cat-like toes. Finally Sonic sat up and then his feet touched the floor. Balancing himself for a bit he went up on a chair which had a metal skeleton and a red cushion. It was clearly designed for humans as Sonic had to jump in order to sit along that because of his thin frame he looked tiny compaired to the chair. When he got up his back touched the back of the chair and then crossed his hands and legs without saying anything. Soon after that Eggman started talking while walking casually around the room, hands behind his back.

"Now to answer your question hedgehog I want many things. For example I want to rule the world and built Eggmanland. I want everyone to shiver when they hear my name. I also want one more thing. Power." he said as he raised a fist and looked up. "You know dear child, there are many types of power. Political power, electrical power etc. But I don't want any of that power. I want the ultimate power, the power to do anything at any time something that can only be insured by having the complete control of chaos energy. Now that's where you come in." Eggman leaned towards Sonic who had a confused expression. The doctor ignored him and continued walking "Throughout your battles I've seen you've developed a special bond with the emeralds and developing different abilities, such as the stun you tried to perform earlier with the chaos emeralds. However what impresses me most is your ability to filter and withstand large amounts of certain chaos energy; something that could be usefull to me. So what I want from you is simple; do what I say and you keep living." He finished his speech and grinned at Sonic who simply looked at him, also grinning.

"And what if I don't do what you say Doc?" he said casually. Personally Sonic asked because he wanted to annoy Eggman rather than get the actual answer. When it came to pressing other people's buttons he was a world-wide champion.

"That's when I move to plan B. Simply I order the microchips I have implanted you to shut down your brain functions. Then I'll just use your empty husk as a filter, though not one of the same quality." Eggman was thoroughly amused when he saw Sonic's disturbed expression. "So, right now, you have two choices; accept me as your master and live or defy me once again and die. It's your call"

"... I-I..." Sonic was at a loss of words. If he went with Eggman he betrayed everything he stood up for including the whole word, like a coward; but he would still breathe. If he said no that would be the end of him and Eggman would still get what he wanted. Finally Sonic made his choice; he was a hero 'till the end.

"I accept your offer Eggman"

_'Wait, what? I was gonna say no, what happened?_' Sonic was shocked. His mouth had developed its own mind and said said the exact opposite thing of what Sonic wanted to say. Was he starting to lose control of his body too? Then he saw Eggman smiling at him and decided to correct his mistake.

However when he opened his mouth to say no, he abruptly stopped.

_Sonic... You must live..._

_Who's that? Sonic thought replying to the new voice in his head. Am I starting to hallucinate?_

_What you hear is the Master Emerald's will... You have to keep existing_

_Tikal? Is that you?_

_Now's not the time to talk. Accept his offer and everything will work out... I promise_

Sonic was brought back to the real world where he was sitting on the cold chair inside that lifeless abode. His ears were telling him that Eggman was rumbling about his victory and Sonic kept his head lowered. He didn't want Eggman to see his hopefull smile.

_Give me your best shot Eggman. Nothing can break me._

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic huh?<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE PEOPLE SUGGEEST!<strong>  
><strong>pretty please with a sugar cherry on top? ^-^<strong>


	2. First morning

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing that story in Fanfiction if I owned the characters? So, no I own not Sonic the Hedgehog**

**I know I was dead for quite some time.**  
><strong>I've been busy these days as my whole country is in an econoic crisis (Does the name Greece ring any bells) but hell I havent given up on them. I've just been focusing on my school life right now as there have been some major screw ups in our educational system AGAIN if that was even possible. AS an example no books were printed and so far I scrape by geometry class with a cd from a newspaper for Christ's sake that contains the book in electronic form. And I still haven't bought the ancient greek's book. But hell no, I haven't given up on them I'm just adjusting to the money sucking goverment of Greece. Wish me luck cause I'm gonna need it...<strong>

**In other news...**

**I'm in need of a beta-reader. Seriously! I don't care if you think you suck I need your assistance. The pros: Faster updates. 'Nuff said**

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 Please review. More reviews = more motivation = faster and bigger updates. Sides I want ideas, suggestions, critisism even flames, thought the latter will be completely ridiculed. There is some type of a plot but it's completely flexible; tell me what you want to read!**

**However what won't be written is:**  
><strong>-SonicxEggman (as a couple. It's just twisted people)<strong>  
><strong>-TailsAmy/Knukles/insert character name coming to the rescue (It's necessary to the plot)**  
><strong>-ShadowRouge/Omega willingly working with Eggman (Notice the word willingly)**  
><strong>-Fancharacters (Generic scientists excluded)<strong>

**I want suggestions about:**  
><strong>-experimentstests (Any kind, like chaos, stamina/strenght/speed, psychological (latter are preffered)**  
><strong>-Mobian atributesfacts -Vocabulary/ Grammar (I'm slightly perfectionist) (Plus: My keyboard is glitcy and basically Im translating my thoughts. That creates quite a mess)**

* * *

><p>Sonic was sleeping peacefully in his new metallic bed. Actually everything in his "room" was metallic. Not that there was a lot in it; just a bed, a pillow and a blanket. There was a metallic door across the bed and the whole room was wired, from thermal cameras to microphones. Eggman had really make sure Sonic couldn't escape; the walls and door were a type reinforsed titanium and gave off a light discharge even if punched; Sonic learned that the hard way.<p>

But currently our hero was sleeping curled up in his bed with the blanket up in his shoulder; safe in his own shelter. His gloves and shoes were nearby his bed. Sonic, unnerved by Eggman's warning didn't try to escape that much. Actually he only punced the wall in frustration, earning himself a sore finger and an electrocution. After that we walked around his room trying to find something interesting to do and then finally got to sleep. Since he couldn't escape now he would go along with Eggy's little plan and when the time was right he'd make his move.

Returning back to the present, the door noisesly slidded open, revealling Eggman with two bulky robots in his side. He walked casually towards Sonic, the robots following him and then, getting ahead of him.

"Wake up roddent." Eggman observed as Sonic mumbled a response similar to 'five more minutes' and dug himself deeper into the blankets, his ears folding back to prevent hearing any more noise. Sighting he snapped his fingers and the two robots took action. One of them removed the blanket, making Sonic curl up even more, taking an almost fetal stance and shiver in discomfort as he was exposed. However his eyes still remained closed.

_"The Mobian has not awakened Doctor"_ The robot's blunt and mechanicall voice made the hedgehog's ears twitch_ "Should we force him awake?"_

kept observing his enemy. Truth to be told, he could count the times he and Sonic had met, without having to fight someone, in his fingertips. And right now, his arch-enemy was right in front of him defenceless and sleeping like a baby, unaware of what was yet to come, smiling as if he was watching a dream.

Eggman envied that. During most nights, he had stayed awake, trying to think of plans in order to conquer the world or perfecting various blueprints of robots and bases. Which failed again and again. Hearing the robot's announcement and question, the first thing he wanted was shock the hedgehog awake; while he was going to press the electrocution button however he halted, decided it was best to wake him up using other methods.

Was he developing a concience?

No, he firmly thought. It's just because the electroshock may have an after-effect on the roddent, something that has to be avoided at all costs, as it would negatively affect today's results. Speaking of which... the hedgehog was way over his head this time. This time it wasn't just him conspiring against him, no. He was just the tip of the iceberg. The whole world unknowingly conspired against Sonic, as he was one of the few that could ruin the whole operation but at the same time was the heart of the operation. Actually one of the two hearts. But that's just spoilers.

"Robot, is the laboratory ready for today's tests?"

"Affirmative Doctor Eggman. All the necessary modifications have been made."

"Alright then" he turned to Sonic who was still lying on the bed. "Lets wake up this hedgehog for good now, shall we? Robots, force him awake!" Eggman yelled the last sentece causinng the sleeper to mumble shut up.

* * *

><p>Sonic had dug himself up deeper in his blankets, nearly hugging the pillows. He only had one blanket, but because it was for a human, he had folded it many times. Last night it was slightly cold but because of the heat his body released, now it was actually pretty warm...<p>

That was until someone took away his means of warmth, exposing him to the colder temperature of the room. His reaction was more by instict; curl up to preserve as much heat as possible. His ears picked up some noises, more like someone talking but he ignored it, still being half awake. And just when he was starting to relax again...

Someone -correction- two someones grabbed him by the head and legs and forced him to sit up. He was dizzy for a second and grunted while he dropped his ears back. Sonic could feel that their movements were abrupt and mechanical so he guessed that those two someones were robots.

Bingo! he thought as he half-opened his eyes and upon noticing his arch-enemy. Almost immediatelly he lied again only for the robots to repeat the waking procedure. So, he fully opened his eyes, his eyebrows and ears raised while he gave the scientist a sly smile.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Eggman you came all the way here for poor little ol' me? I'm honored." he patronised the Doctor, enjoying every single moment. Then he attempted to stretch -attempted because his movements were quite restricted by the two robots out there. Meanwhile Eggman just glanced up at him for a while and then turned around and started walking towards the corridor.

"Robots, bring the roddent to the laboratory" he simply said. "Oh" he added "needless to say hedgehog, try to escape and-"

"-and I'll grow angel wings while you'll do your hokous-pokous Frankestein tricks with my body, got it Egghead"

He winced while suspressing a scream as a strong electrical current went through his body. Instead a growl came out of his mouth, his body tensing. What was weird is that all of a sudden he got a headache. What was even weirder is that it instantly vanished. What was beyond weird is that Sonic could sense that the headache was not related to him being electrified.

"What was that for?" Sonic body was still twitching from the electricity.

"From now on you will refer to me as 'Doctor' or 'Master'. Other foolish comments and nicknames of yours will not be tolerated." The scientist proudly strode towards the testing area with the two robots dragging Sonic who kept muttering " 'Master' my blue furry tail... "

After a while they arrived at the laboratory. As the door slided open Eggman glanced behind him only to see Sonic on full alert. His ears were twitcing and he had bent his head so he could see inside the room. Eggman also noticed some apprehension in his arch-enemy, something that was to be expected of course. However he also noticed that Sonic's fur was standing similar to that of a cat. Strange...

"Do you happen to have any felines on your anchestry hedgehog? " The question was out of plain curiosity. Over the years he noticed Sonic had a few feline traits and the only explanation was of his family consisting of at least one of them. Actually it was common for Mobians to have children with spouses of different species. Bears with dogs, lions with chetahs etc. The species compatibility also relied on the Mobians' species categories(mammals, lizzards, birds, insects and fish). Mammals were compatible with birds, incects and lizzards. Lizzards were compatible with fish, birds and mammals. Birds were compatible with mammals, lizzards and insects. Fish were compatible only with lizzards while insects were compatible with mammals and birds.

Sonic looked at Eggman puzzled. "Since when do you care? "

The walked into the laboratory. This place reminded Sonic a mixed version of a hospital and a lab. It was perfectly clean; the walls were of a light grey and it had a white floor. It had a lot of complex equipment Sonic could only guess their use. Most of it looked as medical equipment but he wished he wouldn't find out if he stood corrected through experience. Especially when dealing with Eggman; you never knew what to expect. Sonic's eyes darted of to every possible direction, scanning the room. Eggman's robots placed Sonic in a futuristic seat which was, again, human size, forced him to sit down and strapped his arms and legs.

"Just curious. You have some felines characteristics such as you fangs, those retractable claws and insticts like your fur standing up and biting me before" Eggman who was looking in some selves, scowled remembering how painfull the bite was. "You might even have a snake in you bloodline because the bite left me a bit disoriented but it could very well be due to the loss of blood. " Eggman drew out a sharp needle. When Sonic saw this, his eyes widened. "By the way I will make you pay for this roddent. " Sonic rolled his eyes. "But, back to the topic-"

"My mom's a cat" answered Sonic abruptly. "And I think one of my grandpas was a cobra or somethin'..." Sonic trailed off and Eggman raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"A hedgehog and a cat?" Although Mobians aren't feral animals anymore, it is rare for a past predator and it's past prey to get married. Sure they could be friends but when romance was involved... things got awkward, especially for the prey. Sonic glared at Eggman who was now placing more equipment on top of a metallic table nearby. The hegdehog cringed as he saw many versions of needles, scaples and other pointy stuff.

"So, let's get started shall we?" Eggman put out his gloves and put on some other plastic ones while tugging them as the characteristic movement. Sonic gulped and braced himself. He was never a fan of needles... or anything held by that evil genius as a matter of fact.

"Firstly I'll implant a small blood extraction device to you" His evil smirk widened as Sonic looked more alarmed. "Because I will exctract blood from you multiple times I figure it'll be easier that way. Plus I'll have more accurate info about your blood pressure, its Ph and such... "

"Multiple times?" exclaimed a slightly freaked out Sonic. The hand which Eggman approached holding that small capsule with a needle on the end of it, tried to get free. Then the Doctor grabbed that arm and tried to pushed back down at the arm rest. However he couldnt and it took the scientist's and both robots strenght to rotate the hand so that Sonic's palm was visible and tie his elbow to the arm rest. Sonic started thrashing. The ablility to move along with the ablility to stay clear of Eggman tried to do something to him were greatly valued. Having lost both of them Sonic was nervous. Very nervous.

He yelped and closed his eyes when he felt the cold metallic needle sink into the sweating skin below his palm and right into his pumping vein which was strangling not to explode from all the pressure, both physichal and pshychological.

His eyes were still shut tight and his ears had fallen as back as possible. The claws in his hands came out and left scratch marks on the armrest and he had a headache again. What if Eggman lied about the device? What if, instead of extracting blood, it was a mind control device? Or something similar to the microchip implanted, designed to cause him more pain? But why would Etgman lie? He wouldn't really gain anything, it's not like he could escape right now. Taking a few deep breaths Sonic sort of managed calmed himself. Maybe he was overeacting. His breath returned to normal, the headache was gone and his claws retracted.

As he opened his eyes he saw Eggman looking at were he had injected the device. Out of sheer curiosity he looked there too.

Only to be freaked out.

There was a small metal ball implanted on his wrist but that easn't the reason why he had freaked out. He freaked out because it was dissolving and getting right through his skin, leaving some sort of a twisted mini plug where the ball previously was. The feeling that his skin had just become intangible didn't help too.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get more loopy Eggman"

"What happened hedgehog? Afraid?" To Sonic's annoyance Eggman had that smug look every time he revealed his new doomsday weapon or plan before Sonic majestically ruined it.

"Afraid? No. Freaked out by the whole 'it goes under your skin thing'? Yes. Seriously now have you ever built something that isn't creepy?"

As a response he was shocked. Again. He thought he may get used to it already. "I'll take that as a no."

"Be quiet hedgehog. Now it's time were the REAL experiments will start!" As on a cue the walls across Sonic retracted and revealed a worringly disorted version of a generator. An examination table exists among the heaps of machinery currently inactive. Many screens, loads and loads of buttons and levers were on a control panel that took up one wall while the other two were filled with pistons, gears and many cables. Actually if Sonic looked carefully enough he could make out a shed of light, propably coming from the Chaos Emeralds behind that jumble of machinery. It seemed as the Doctor had two of them.

"What's that?" It was more of a rhetorical question as it was painfully clear what the room was thanks to the examination table.

"A place you'll get used to seeing hedgehog." Eggman chuckled saistically, snapping his fingers. "Robots! Escort that insolent little hedgehog to the EggChaosConverter! HOHOHOHOHOHO!"


	3. Tormentor

**A/N: It's here! About time too!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my computer and my imagination**

**Situation's here is getting worse... We're going more bankrupt every passing minute. Damn.**

**Thanks for the reviews! 3**

**Please review. More reviews = more motivation = faster and bigger updates. Sides I want ideas, suggestions, critisism even flames, thought the latter will be completely ridiculed. There is some type of a plot but it's completely flexible; tell me what you want to read!**

**One last thing, if you want to enrich your reading experience I suggest you open another tab, find the song "So Long Sentiment" by Celldweller and let it play in the backround. Somehow I think it fits a bit and would create quite an atmosphere.**

**Chapter Title**

**Tormentor**

Sonic the Hegdehog was no stranger to pain. He had been cut, bruised, mutiliated and thrown out of spaceships only to land without any form of a parachute, multiple times. After years he had developed the skill to ignore what would render other unconcious and the the times he screamed because of pain were rare.

This was one of those times.

Sonic fought against his restraints as a bolt of Chaos energy run through his twitching body. His torso and his head, the only parts of his body he could move twisted violenltly as another pained cry was forced out of his mouth echoing in the room. His cofines were tight and dug into his skin, a result of his violent spasms. Shallow breaths followed and yet another cry came out as his body twitched again, this time more violently. Tears had started to form in the hedgehog's eyes but he refused to let them out. He could feel the energies generatred by the two emeralds travelling through his body, then being forced apart along with the excrusiating pain that came from that separation. There was small pause for Sonic to catch his breath between each tranfer although he doubted the Doctor programmed it for his comfort; more like for not overloading the machine. ...pain, pain, pain, pause. One, two, pain, pain, pain. pause... For how long had this been going on? To Sonic it seemed like an eternity... Again, pain pain, pain... His whole body was hurting, He had a headache, pain, his mind stopped thinking, pain, pain, Chaos when will it stop?

When the pause came his limbs trembled, anticipating for the next wave of pain which came shortly after. This time the cry drowned in his mouth, letting only a small yelp remain. Out of plain stubborness Sonic decided not to give Eggman the pleasure of watching his suffering. So he forced his mouth shut and stared at the ceiling with determination. Another wave of pain came, but he refused to closed his eyes, bitting his tongue. Again only a small yelp came out of his lips. He managed to control his trashing, only yanking the restraints on his hands out of reflex. As a result they dug deeper into his skin sending a flood of pain signals in his young brain. Sonic took another shallow breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Not so cocky now, are you hegdehog?" Eggman was across the room where the main controls for the torturus machine were. As soon as Sonic was laid on the table a thick layer of bulletproof -and spindashproof- glass came down to isolate the roddent in case something went wrong and robots were close if he escaped. He stroded close to the hedgehog observing him from the safety of the glass. He wasn't sure if the roddent could hear him but so far his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. Dr. Eggman ceased his eyebrows and then looked back at the huge screen above the controls. On it were numbers, percentages and a diagram that showed an emerald, an anthropomorphic creature which had an 85% display next to it and what seemed as a renovated design for a Chaos Drive which also had a 65% display on it. Dr. Eggman smiled and stroke his peculiar mustache. He turned around and faced the hegdehog again who was trying his best not to scream. So far the conversion was going along smothly and with more efficiency as the little hedgehog's body proved to be quite a filter; 60% of the Chaos Energy coming from the Chaos Emeralds was usable, a very good amount compared to the 10% that was achieved through his machines. Eggman couldn't help being fascinated by the boy. He wanted to find out if it was possible to achieve an even better percent, perharps by doing a few changes, both at his machines and his captive. Still, he thought, this day's result's were quite satisfactory.

With a snap of his fingers the machine powered down. Sonic's body relaxed almost immediately, secretly thanking every Supreme Being he had heard of. Slowly the glass rose up in a thin crack of the ceiling. The Doctor continued approaching Sonic, while the robots were activated and went to escort their creator. However Eggman dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they obediently returned to their positions. Instead he kept observing the scene and then looked down at the close-to-tears hegehog.

After a few more steps he was directly over his archenemy's exhausted body. It was clear the hedgehog was in a bad condition but that did not bother Eggman much. Instead, ignoring the roddent's faint protests whenever he touched the injured skin, he put both his hands down and proceeded to remove the straps from his wrists and then his feet. The hedgehog was breathing heavily and ragged, his body tense, expecting the wave of pain that was supposed to come but never actually came. His eyes remained closed refusing to look at his captor and his head was turned opposite of where the scientist was, eyes tightly shut. Then the Doctor proceded to check Sonic's restraints. The hedgehogs restraints were made out of a top quality metal mix that even that blasted Echidna, Knuckles, would have a hard time breaking them. They were located at every major joint in he hedgehog's body which included his neck, torso, shoulders, elbows, wrists, abodement, knees and ankles. Sonic flinched every time Eggman touched him and made an atttempt to break free, which, of course, failed.

"Quit resisting hedgehog; you're only making this harder to yourself." Eggman commented as he was examining the restraints of the roddent's knee with a thoughtfull face.

"S...Shut u-up, Eggman..." Sonic's voice was trembling, not from fear, but from exhaustion. He coughed a bit and his body was also trembling from the excess energy he had.

"Wrong choice of words roddent..."

Sonic blinked. _"Wait, what-"_

A loud scream echoed through the base, before dissolving into held-in cries. Sonic had been tazed again and being as weak as it is, it hurt like hell.

"I-I h-hate you" he whispered.

"Sure you do" Eggman said dismissively, not caring about personal feelings at this particular moment. He had finished undoing the hedgehog's restraints and was now above him his figure towering the smaller in size Mobian.

Sonic took a deep breath. Being free of his restraints he tried to get up, only for his hands to give in from exertion. He moaned as he fell back to the table.

"Ya should" he muttered. His voice was serious and although Eggman wasn't intimidated, that was never a good sign.

"Why is that, hedgehog?" he asked, his tone remaining smug.

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out of it. Instead his mouth closed and looked away. He managed to turn his body against the doctor, pain flooding his system whenever his joints, rubbed raw from the restraints, touched the cold, metallic surface of the table. He really didn't hope he would have to resort to _that_ alternative, especially with two Chaos Emerald at such a close distance. So he swallowed his pride and remained quiet.

Eggman remained silent as well, until he stepped away from the hedgehog. Sonic's ears perked up upon hearing the footsteps. Eggman was going away from him, probably full of himself. So what now? Slowly he curled up, an instict from his feral ancestors. He took deep breths and the trembling started to stop. His body was automatically disposing all of the excess Chaos Energy to the environment. The proccess was slow or else the machines might start to malfunction, the metal floor could turn into a loop etc. For some reason, Chaos Energy loved circles. As proof there were rings made of gold randomly appearing at all corners of the planets as well as a part of a landscape turned into a loop. There were tons of those everywhere. The most famous example was the radical highway, created so that the city won't have any of these unnatural loops. Sonic wasn't that big on math but he knew that circles couldn't truly exist.

A circle is an object in which every end was of the same dstance to the center. It sounded simple enough, but if a circle was to exist he would have no edges, thus unable to exst as everything had edges, no matter how small and hard to see. Plus there is the famous π number in which lies the relation between the size of a circle and a square, of something impossible to exist and a shape which could exist. The result? Π (capital π) .As it was known π never ended, thus proving it's impossible to create a true circle, only a crude imitation from it. Circle was considered perfection and that just proved ther world was far from perfect.

At that moment the table upon Sonic was resting, retracted without any warning. onic fell to the floor with a surprised yelp, his string of thoughts long gone, as he tried to stand up. Looking up, he saw his captor smirking at him from a distance, obviously because he looked hepless.

"Are we done yet?" he hissed towads the Doctor, his words filled with malice, unbecoming of the hedgehog's usually heroic behavior. Th Doctor heard his words and snapped his fingers once more.

At that exact moment, the two robots at the room swiftly picked Sonic up and seized his hand behnd his back. The robots moves were harsh and Sonic could barely stand on his own. That wasn't how it was supposed to be; every time he let the Chaos Energies run through him, he felt refreshed not drained. He guessed Eggman's machine may be the cause of that, blocking him from using the energies to cure his fried nerves.

The robots forced him to move forward and he did, his legs slowly but surely treading the room, careful not to budge under his own weight. In a few seconds he was facing the Doctor, who had now reclined to a comfortable-looking chair. His right hand was stroking his moustache and he was observing his prisoner. Then the robots violently forced the rodent to his knees. The impact seemed to be painful but Eggman failed to notice that, as he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

"A powerful machine, don't you agree hedgehog?" he addressed Sonic, who, in return, turned his head away from him. Eggman seemed unfazed from this "However, it causes great damage to the one from whom it absorbs the Chaos Energy. I'm surprised you are conscious. According my calculations, you should have already fainted, but you kept going. You have surpassed every expectation so far, little hedgehog." Judging from the way he said the last bit, it appeared as if he was... proud (?) of him. Sonic looked at him puzzled for a second before he turned away again.

Eggman sighted.

"No need to be difficult now, child. That was supposed to be a compliment"

A muttered response came from the kneeling Mobian.

"What was that again Sonic?"

"I said, I couldn't care less. I couldn't care less if you showered me with your _compliments_ Eggman. Actions speak louder than words." At this his eyes lit up with a ferocious flame "So far it's pretty much obvious that you don't care about anyone or anything, as long as you get what you want."

"That's were you're both right and wrong, hedgehog" Sonic's eyebrows rose sarcastically.

"Oh? So I bet you're torturing me so that the world can be a happier place for anyone? I fail to s your logic-"

"That wasn't torture Sonic. If I wanted to torture you, you'd already b on your knees, begging me to end your life so that you wouldn't have too suffer any more."

"Suurreeee..." Sonic interjected. At this, Eggman stood up and approached the kneeling Sonic. When he was close enough o the hedgehog, he knelt down, still higher than him. Then with a short command, the robots forced the hedgehog to his full height, both of then being of the same height right now.

"Do not underestimate me rodent." his googles gleamed in the harsh artificial light. "There are many ways to make someone break, even one with such a willpower as yours. I've been kind enough so far and I have yet to truly torture you yet. That is why" he edged closer to Sonic" you should be a good little pet and obey me, unless you want to end up as an empty husk."

His bulky finger touched his chest where Sonic's heart was, obviously bringing up the implanted microchip. Sonic squirmed away from the touch but the robot's handle was strong and he could barely move. That didn't go unnoticed by Eggman who smirked at the way his prisoner reacted.

"Now then, how about we have some lunch? It's noon already and my stomach is protesting at the lack of food." With that he abruptly turned around and walked away from a dumbfounded Sonic. "Robots release the rodent." The robots obeyed him and Sonic was now free. He swayed a little from the luck of support, but balanced himself soon enough.

"Sonic, don't even try to think to run away. The moment my sensors detect that you are not in this building, the neurotoxin inside the microchip will be activated. The same goes for attacking me, my robots. You'll automatically be shocked if you disobey one of my commands. Is that clear, hedgehog?" And with that he turned around to face him once more. Sonic remained silent.

"I repeat, is that clear? I command you to answer my question with either a _yes_ or a _no._ It shouldn't be that difficult even for one of your intelligence level" At this degrading remark, Sonic growled. He was getting ready to respond with a witty remark until he felt an uneasy feeling in his body, as small electric current started racing through his body, intensifying as time passed by.

Figuring that the only he could avoid getting electrocuted he murmured a half heartedly yes.


	4. Confusion

**A/N: The standard stuff: Nope I don't own any fictional characters. No sir.**

**About this chapter... Milgram's experiment anyone?**

* * *

><p><em>'At least,<em>' Sonic thought as he was munching away at the food, _'Eggman won't let me starve. For the time being that is'._The hedgehog was inside the metallic room again, after being thrown in by the robots again. However, when he was thrown, he did a backflip not allowing himself to be tossed around. He may not be able to leave this place, for now , but he had some decency and self-respect that he refused to lose.

After a few minutes which were spent resting his sore muscles, Sonic's ears picked up the sound of something metallic being pushed. The Mobian turned his head towards the door to see a very small opening close. For a second he thought if he could fit in there, but, from what he saw, the opening was so small, even Cheese would have a hard time going through. So instead of scowling on how well the Doctor was prepared, Sonic focused his attention on what was pushed into his room; a tray filled with a sandwich, some fruits and a bottle of water.

The food was not top-notch but, compared to other alternatives including starvation, one had to admit it was quite decent. Decent of course, to Sonic, who was well-known for his junk food consumption abilities. At least the Doctor recognized him the right of proper nutrition.

That doesn't meant he was not suspicious of Eggman's sudden philanthropy. Before he took a single bite, he sniffed it making sure, to a degree, that the food was not poisoned. Then he took a tiny bite out of the sandwich. It did not taste funny which as a good thing. After that he waited for a little. Since nothing happened he took another bite, bigger this time. Again nothing happened so he assumed that if Eggman had poisoned his food that would appear by now, so he dug in. Needless to say, he performed the same course of action for the rest of the food and water.

Relishing this small moment of peace, away from any pain, he finished eating and sat with his back on the cold wall, closing his eyes for a bit.

_Sonic? Can you hear me?_

All alarms rang on the hedgehog's body, but were quickly ignored as Sonic recognized that voice.

_Tikal! Please warn me next time you do that!_

_I apologise. I did not mean to upset you more._

_Upset me? Nah, I'm perfectly fine. Apart from the soreness in my whole body._

If anyone was to observe the hedgehog right now he would see him with a sheepish expression on his face.

_Good to hear that. _Strangely her voice seemed to be awfully distant...

_Tikal? What's going on?_

… No response. Sonic grew worried.

_Tikal?_

_Be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid..._And with that Sonic could feel their connection fading away...

What was that for? Him doing stupid things? That was one of his defining characteristics, rushing in without thinking of the consequences. Normally he wouldn't be worried about it, but this was far from normal... what was truly going on?

Sonic realized that he was beginning to become paranoid. Shaking his head, as if the paranoia would obey Mewton's* laws of movement and gravity, the Mobian sighted. He needed to find a way out of there. He needed to see his friends, he wanted to hear his little brother sprout big words which made no sense to him, have Amy squeeze him to death, tease the Knucklehead. He wanted to run, feeling his air on his quills and watch as the world became a blur every time he exceeded Mach 1...

He wanted his freedom back.

Sonic let out a long breath and stared at the metal walls confining him. Surely there must be a way out of this place... there always was. He'd probably figure out one later. What was really worrying him was the fact that he was under he Doctor's mercy. He touched his chest, where the microchip was most likely implanted and closed his eyes...

There was a loud tang as the impenetrable door in his room slid open revealing two of Eggman's robots from the previous day. By the time they had entered the room Sonic had already stood up, put on his famous patronizing smirk and leaned nonchalantly at he wall opposite of the door.

**"YOU ARE TO PRESENT YOURSELF UPON OUR MASTER."**Τheir soulless mechanical voice made Sonic's ears flinch.

"Really?" said Sonic, his voice filled with sarcasm. "Tell Baldy McNosehair I'm busy right now." The two robots stood there, their AI processing what had been said and wondering if what sonic had said was insulting or not.

**"IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY WITH OUR ORDERS WE WILL USE FORCE,"**the two robots finally said, ignoring Sonic's last comment. The Mobian sneered.

"Please... I take out robots like you for breakfast," the hedgehog responded assuming a battle position smirking the entire way. "And you've left the door open for me. It's like you're begging me to escape." And with that, he readied himself to perform a homing attack.

"I would not do that if I were you hedgehog." A voice was heard from behind the robots which made Sonic freeze on his tracks. Eggman, in his usual outfit had now appeared behind his two robots.

"Why not?" the boy challenged. Eggman smirked.

"I have already told you rodent but if you insist on testing it, go ahead," Eggman patronized him. Sonic dropped one ear in confusion. Was Eggman actually encouraging him to destroy one of his robots?

"Since you asked so kindly..." the hedgehog trailed off and in a split second he was up in the air, locking on one of the mad scientist's robots. In slow motion he curled up into a ball, launched himself and tore apart one of them. In an instant he found himself face down on the floor, feeling as his chest would tear apart any second now. He was slaying amongst the robots remains, clutching his torso. The pain was close to unbearable and it wouldn't stop. Sonic let out a muffled whimper and tried to stand up, only succeeding on getting up on his fours. With the corner of his eye he caught Eggman observing him with a satisfied look on his face. Then the doctor came closer to him, his massive figure casting a shadow at his suffering enemy. He snapped his fingers and the pain Sonic felt disappeared immediately. The rodents still lay on his hands and knees feeling some sort of aftermath on his chest though the pain was gone.

"Get up."

"It's the microchip, isn't it?" Sonic asked his voice being strained. Eggman's smile widened.

"So you finally figured it out, hedgehog," he chuckled rubbing his mustache, "of course it was microchip." His attitude suddenly changed from one of amusement to annoyance. "What else could it be? Now get up and stop wasting my time."

Hating himself for what he was about to do, Sonic obediently stood up and resisted his urge to run away. The hallway was basically empty, the robot and the human posed no threat to him and he would finally be free... if it wasn't for this cursed thing inside him. He stared at his chest accusingly.

"Good boy," Eggman addressed Sonic as if he was a pet to which the hedgehog responded with a low growl. "Now follow me." he turned his back at the rodent and started walking but he stopped as he didn't hear Sonic's footsteps. Said Mobian was looking at Eggman, his face revealing a small hint of fear.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked as he gulped and looked apprehensively at the direction Eggman went. if he wasn't mistaken that was the way to that horrible machine that used him as a filter and he couldn't help thinking about the pain it had caused him.

"Be quiet and follow me," the Doctor ordered Sonic, "or stay there and face your punishment."

Sonic confused at first at Eggman' sudden change in behavior, yelped when he felt a small electric current in his body. Recognizing it was the microchip, he swallowed his pride and obediently followed the human, sprinting right next to where he was, making his statement clear; if he was to follow him, he wouldn't do that staying behind him like a scared animal.

As they were walking along the hallways, Sonic contemplated on his options. Things were getting worse. Eggman had him on a silver plate, being completely at his mercy and forced to obey his every command. If not, punishment awaited him. So far the only way he could escape was by getting rid of this microchip inside him or disabling it. If that happened, getting out of here was going to be a piece of cake. Sonic sighted. Only one thing stood between him and freedom, a tiny microscopic machine, nothing compared to the robots or deities he had fought with and won.

"Finally realized you can't escape your predicament rodent?" Eggman asked who had heard his sight. Sonic didn't respond because: a) he'd say something insulting and he would be shocked for it, b) it was subtle way to tell Eggman to mind his own business and c) because he could, aka I don't acknowledge you.

"Humph. Stubborn as always." Sonic, in a valiant attempt to show his disrespect, silently mimicked what Eggman had said while rolling his eyes and shaking his head in a childish way. Thankfully Eggman hadn't noticed him, as the hedgehog didn't experience any pain in those seconds. After a few minutes, the Mobian, to his horror, realized they were heading towards the lab, where that damned machine was. Was he going to be placed inside the machine again? Was this supposed to be a round 2 of sorts? His breath became shallow and he instinctively reached for his wrists who were still sore from the restrains. As they entered the lab he saw that the machine was hidden, and calmed down a bit.

"Sit down hedgehog. I'd like to have a serious talk with you." Sonic blinked.

"What?" he asked not believing his ears. Eggman wanted to have a talk with him? One that didn't involve volley-balling insults to one another? Feeling the now-familiar electrifying feeling in his body as he had stood there for a few seconds staring at the Doctor, while having been instructed to sit down, the hedgehog turned his head looking for a place to sit he found a nearby chair and apprehensively climbed on it as Eggman had already taken his place.

"I've done a bit of thinking during those last hours," the Doctor started, "about recent events." Sonic frowned as it was obvious those 'recent events' involved him being enslaved. "Don't look at me like that boy." the human scolded him. "If you hadn't run away from me all those years ago, or better yet, snooped around my lab, our relationship would have been much better-"

"Any reason you decided to bring up the past all of a sudden?" Sonic intervened, not fond of those events. Eggman looked annoyed as he was interrupted, but waited for the hedgehog to finish and continued his speech.

"Why yes, my dear rodent. Even though we have been in conflict all those years, it is not too late to fix those past mistakes." The hedgehog's attention was now solely at the Doctor. Was he saying what he though he was saying? Fix past mistakes? As in, forgiving each other and maybe let go of all this endless fighting. A tiny spark of hope was created in Sonic's heart.

"What... do you mean?" he timidly asked. Though he was anxious for what the human would say to him, somewhere inside he knew that things wouldn't be so easy. The tiny spark flickered.

"Isn't it obvious?" exclaimed Eggman. Sonic gulped. "Join forces with me of course and everything will be forgiven."

"..." Sonic was at a loss of words. He stared at the scientist unable to respond. The spark disappeared, leaving behind darkness. "Are you..." he growled,"completely mad? In case you remember, the reason I left was because you had deceived me, thinking you were actually a good person, while in reality you're the same rotten man as always, wanting to have everyone underneath you!" he let out his frustrations, not caring about getting zapped. Meanwhile, the Doctor had leaned back in his chair, a nonchalant look on his face.

"Pf" he muttered as Sonic was done. "Should have expected that. You're still the same innocent boy, ignorant of how cruel the real world can be," Eggman continued. "Tell me boy, you think this planet is better off as it is?" he lowered his entire structure, hands on knees, looking at Sonic in the eyes, their heads a the same level.

The hedgehog was caught off guard by the question. He opened his mouth to answer 'yes' but stopped, and looked away deep in though. He tried again to say yes but something inside Sonic stopped him from answering so he lowered his head, glaring at the floor. The Doctor look quite amused by the boy's inner struggle.

"Though so. And for a good reason too. United Federation has proven itself to be cruel, doing everything possible to achieve their goals regardless of ethics; Soleanna is corrupted to the core; Apotos' econimy is crumbling, dragging Spagonia along, while the others countries take advantage of them, worsening the situation; Mazuri lacks basic things and few people care; Empire City is famous for its high criminal rates; I could go on but my point is obvious, don't you think?" Eggman finished his speech with a satisfied smile on his face.

"So you're going to magically fix all of that?" Sonic remarked, his voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm perfectly aware of 'how cruel the real world can be', something I have to thank you for, I guess." He said, pleased at how he managed to turn a patronizing comment to perfectly aimed insult. "So no 'join the dark side, we have cookies' speech will change my mind, Eggman."

The human sighted. "I hoped we could avoid this..." he cryptically commented, "but since you're so stubborn to let go on your idealistic view of the world, you don't leave me with much choice rodent." With that straps appeared from the chair, fully immobilizing Sonic in a matter of milliseconds. The hedgehog, unaware of what was going on attempted to break free, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What the.." the hedgehog growled. "What's this Eggman?"

"Proof that the ones you so desperately wish to protect aren't the saints you imagine them to be." With that a huge screen appeared in the room, showing a young female human sitting in a room. She looked young probably being in her early twenties and her face looked familiar to Sonic...

The room was virtually empty sans a table in front of the woman, a small button on it. Other than that there was a simple door on the other side of the white wall. Then an old frail man entered the room, making the human girl stand up,

"Oh, Professor! You're here!" she said and everything became clear to Sonic as he remembered those people. The girl was from Spagonia University and the man was one of the professors there; what was Eggman planning?

"Ah. It's good to see you're on time. Usually you're late in my classes-" the man trailed off.

"Well professor I need that extra credit," she said nervously. "Anyway, what's this experiment you mentioned?"

"Ah yes." The professor piped up. "It's very simple really; you are a 'teacher' of a 'learner' and you'll ask him a few questions." the man explained. " If he gets it right all is well but, if he get it wrong you are to press that button," he pointed at the button on the table, "which will deliver electric shocks to the 'learner'." They continued talking, but Eggman muted the screen.

"In case you're wondering hedgehog, you're the 'learner'." Eggman said. "However if you answer correctly you will be electrocuted, not by them but by the microchip. So, you have two choices: answer correctly and get zapped for sure or put your trust in the female's ethics and hope she won't press that button." Sonic was at a loss of words.

"By the way, don't thing of calling for help, you'll be electrocuted if you do and it will be in vain. The speaker will only recognize the answers along with you screams, if you answered wrong" Sonic looked at him confused. "Oh yes, rodent; she is perfectly aware that she'll be performing the electrocution on a living thing and also knows that the voltage will go up by every question, oh did I forget to mention that?" he added. "Maybe that will make you understand who's the bad guy here." And with that the Doctor fell silent as the two humans at the screen stopped talking too.

"Um hello?" the girl started talking, a stack of papers in her hands. "I will ask you a few questions now. You must answer them correctly or I'll have to press that button which will electrocute you and... the voltage will go up so answer correctly, ok?" she laughed nervously.

"Get out of there! This isn't just an experiment, it's really happening-augh!" Sonic screamed in agony as a current went through his entire body. The girl was oblivious to his pleads.

"First question: When was the Great Fourth Wall civilization?" she asked loudly and waited. Sonic bit his lip as he knew the correct answer from one of Knuckle's rants. If he answered correctly he'd be zapped for sure. If he answered wrongly, it would all be up to her.

"4.000 years ago!" he yelled and his voiced was heard in the room where the two humans where. The girl looked partially relieved and she didn't hear Sonic who screamed as the microchip was activated once again. Eggman looked at the hedgehog with a disapproving look.

"Tsk. Tsk. Why did you give the right answer? If the girl is truly good she wouldn't shock you, would she?" he remarked and Sonic did his best to ignore him. Yet a part of him agreed with Eggman. She could stop whenever she wanted right? She didn't have to shock him, she could just refuse and leave.

"Next question: What is United Federation's capital?" she asked again.

Sonic stood the silent for a few seconds, debating whether he should answer correctly or not...

"St-" he took a deep breath, "Station Square." he muttered and Eggman's frown dissolved into a smirk.

The girl bit her lip. "Professor?" she whispered not knowing what to do. The man nodded and he gulped. "I'm sorry... but..." she clenched her fists. "Your answer is wrong."

And with that, she pressed the button.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. Wrong answer."<p>

Sonic's body tensed expecting the next wave of pain, after the human pressed the button once more. It had been half an hour since the experiment started but to Sonic it seemed like an eternity. He had been answering praying that once,_ just once,_ she'd spare him.

She didn't. The searing pain that came, setting his inwards on fire, making him wish he'd pass out, shattering his hopes and the hedgehog let out another cry, making he girl flinch. Just flinch. She didn't protest, he didn't hesitate though she'd heard his screams. All she needed was a nod, perhaps a bit of encouragement from the professor and she pressed the button without second thought.

Sonic knew her. The Mobian had talked to her a few times when he was in Spagonia, they'd once joked together... and the professor; he'd also talked to him, amused by the comic relief the old man's hearing problem caused and also thankful for the info he had provided to him and the others...

"What have you done to them, Eggman?!" Sonic yelled at the man. He raised his heads upwards with great difficulty, the hedgehog's body sore from all the shocks and looked at the doctor, expecting him to have a triumphant smile on his face...

Only to find none. Instead the doctor had a sombre expression, regarding him with a mix of curiosity and... sorrow?

… What?

"I haven't done anything to them-"

"Liar!" The boy yelled, tears threatening to come out. It didn't make sense. Both of them were good people, normal Spagonians, they couldn't do that... could they?

"Last question," the girl said her voice completely blank and unaware of the brief exchange. "Who is the current President of the Mobian Republic?" she asked her hands already on top on the button.

Sonic gulped once more, as he was going to be electrocuted again. It didn't matter if he answered correctly or wrongly, there wasn't any difference. His body was already sore from before and a small part of him feared for his life, as he recalled that the voltage went up at each question and that the previous shock left him at the edge of consciousness.

"If you don't say anything, it'll be taken as a wrong answer," the female human from the screen said.

Sonic remained silent. He didn't know the answer anyway. The country was having elections the day he was caught so the president could have very well changed. Yet what difference would it make if he knew it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He'd be saving the girl from the trouble of pressing the button, that's all. So he closed his eyes and tensed his body waiting for the next, more painful than the last electroshock that would tear through his body, probably causing him to black out from the pain.

He heard the despised sound of a button being pushed, his heart sinking as a small part of him still believed in the girl's sense of right and wrong and readied himself.

It never came.

"What?" the hedgehog whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at the screen. To his confusion the button was pressed yet he should have felt by now. Maybe it malfunctioned?

To further his confusion, Eggman had pressed another button too, one on his chair as the obese scientist as rubbing his forehead with his hand looking tired.

"Egg...man?" Sonic timidly asked, not knowing what was going on. The human looked up to where the Mobian was and stood up heading towards the exit, ignoring him completely

"Robots!" his voice was the same as always yet the hedgehog couldn't help but notice it was at the verge of breaking. "Escort the rodent back to his room." And with that he left the lab as two robots, the one from before and a new one, came to where the boy was. The chairs restraints retracted back to the seat but Sonic didn't run, because one, that would only earn him another wave of pain and two, he was still puzzled by what happened.

Hoping he didn't break any orders, the hedgehog carefully went towards Eggman's chair trying to find the pushed button but the two robots grasped and dragged him away. Turning his head around and glancing at the chair one more Sonic found the button.

'Quick disengage' was written on it and Sonic was forming a rather impossible conclusion...

Did Eggman truly spare him from the electroshock?

Suddenly, Sonic could swore he heard someone laughing.

_'Yeah right. Don't get your hopes up, idiot.'_

* * *

><p><strong>*yes that was intentional, I don't want anyone saying "You misspelled Newton, you suck!1!1!"<strong>  
><strong>See that box? Write a review! My hypnotizing powers compel you!<strong>


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: Everyone! Me and SoniGirl4Ever have created a community called Sonic Sadism, for your daily dose of pain-inflicting stories on our blue hero. I suggest you give it a visit as you'll see plenty of stories similar and/or better than Disruption. If you have any suggestion, or if you want to participate just PM one of us!**

**There's a tiny bit of update in the end of the last chapter, just letting you know. **

**I have also made a Deviant-Art account, by the same name as of fanfiction. I'm currently uploading all of my chapters there, and I might upload a few drawings I've made (though they're nothing special).**

**Suggested Song: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up, surrounded by darkness, his head feeling like it was about to explode, legs completely numb. The hedgehog tried to move but he found both his hand tied. He was laying on something stiff and cold, bare of his gloves and shoes. He fought with his restrains for a bit but soon gave up. The Mobian felt exhausted and abused. There were scratches and bruises of unknown origin all over his body, some of them still open, filling the metallic surface he was laying on with small red pools of blood.<p>

Turning his head around, Sonic tried to make out anything in the room but failed as the darkness was too thick. Flexing his bare fingers, the hedgehog let out a small groan and closed his eyes, fighting back the reoccurring headache.

Suddenly the room was a lit with a bright light, blinding the Mobian for a few seconds. Turning his head away from the bright light, he noticed an obscure figure standing above him. After blinking and letting out another pained moan, the figure headed towards a small sterilized table next to him. To Sonic's horror, it picked up a sharp object he identified as a scalpel. With his breath becoming shallow, the hedgehog fought against the restraints with the little strength he had left, but to no avail. The figure now towered Sonic's battered frame once more.

"You forced this upon yourself rodent." It said and Sonic instantly recognized the voice's owner.

"Eggman?" he meekly asked. As a catalyst, right after the Mobian muttered those words the figure took shape and size resembling the mad scientist. He had a blank look on his face as if only his body was present, his mind lost in an endless abyss. He was clutching the scalpel, which was shining, reflecting the lights rays which fell on it.

The man didn't utter a word, being entirely focused on the task at hand. His left hand touched Sonic's chest, holding the hedgehog's body in place. just like holding down a fruit in order to cut it open. The Mobian didn't struggle much, due to his exhaustion, looking mesmerized as the doctor brought the sharp object a few millimeters above his chest. The man held his body tentatively, as if he didn't want to cause any more damage, holding the scalpel with such precision only an experienced surgeon could. The hedgehog felt the cold and sharp surface of the object whenever his chest rose as he now was breathing heavily.

"Eggman?" Sonic asked again, fear creeping in his voice. He didn't dare move, choosing to stare at the doctor. His ears were folded back, his fingers fiddling. He bit his lip in nervousness, now looking at the scalpel on his body.

"Don't be afraid hedgehog. This would happen after all," the human responded cryptically, his face still void of emotion. With that, he applied pressure on the scalpel, drawing out a few drops of blood as Sonic tried to squirm away, yet he was held in place by Eggman's firm grip.

"Let me go!" the now afraid Mobian pleaded, struggling with his confines. His subconscious was screaming at him to get away, that something was wrong. The scalpel drew more blood as it was pushed deeper in his chest, leaving behind a trail of red and cut flesh. Sonic let out a moan as the sharp object continued its trip on his body. His struggling had intensified but the doctor was stronger than he looked.

"Eggman! Please stop! It hurts..." the hedgehog begged as the pain grew stronger. Blood was flowing freely from where the human cut him, the thin trail of the red liquid meeting with the other small pools of blood on the table he was on.

After an eternity, the scalpel stopped its bloody trail, with the doctor holding it up in the air, glistening in a bright red color, the same color Eggman's hands had become. As for the victim, Sonic stood still as the tiniest of movements send more jabs of pain in his brain. Not that he had the energy to move; the Mobian was unable to move, his whole body in great pain. He could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he coughed to get it out. A thin trail of red liquid formed in his muzzle, joining the countless others that were in his chest, another small river in the vast red sea.

"_...please stop..." _Though this word was the faintest of whispers, the human had surprisingly heard it, averting his gaze to the hedgehogs head. His eyes, close to tears, were closed, ears falling behind as the hedgehog gritted his teeth in agony.

"Stop?" The human asked as the Mobian weakly opened his eyes a bit, giving his tormentor a pleading look. "I 'm afraid I can't do that hedgehog. I gave you a chance to cooperate even join side with me, yet you refused. You chose this, rodent."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sonic's voice grew weaker, being on the verge of unconsciousness due to the loss of blood which had now stained the entire table. The hedgehog couldn't move anymore, barely keeping his eyes open. He could feel his heartbeat growing weaker his soul slowly seeping out of his body...

" _Please... I'm dying,"_ Sonic whispered hoping to get at least a small reaction from the man. Yet the only thing he did was to slowly press his finger against the teen's lip, shushing him as he brought the scalpel on the hedgehog's chest once more. A single tear run down Sonic's muzzle.

"Relax rodent. It's going to be okay..."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>The hedgehog woke up drenched in sweat. The boy shot up from where he was, attempting to run, but he brought himself to a halt as he observed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that his heart was still beating and that he was in a brightly lit room, the first one he was in after Eggman captured him. The Mobian fell to his bed instantly, letting out a sigh of pure relief, bringing one of his hands over his eyes, as his breathing became more stable, his muscles relaxed and his fists were unclenched.<p>

"Just a nightmare Sonic," the hedgehog reassured himself, "just a nightmare, don't act like a child." He let himself lay there for a few seconds, to further calm down himself. Once the boy felt his heart beating at a normal pace, he placed the hand which was over his eyes next to him, and let out a deep breath.

Wait, why was he relaxed? He still was Eggman's captive. He figured that much when he saw the room with the sterilized white walls...

The room. He was in the hospital ward. Which meant he was hurt. Which meant someone hurt him. Which meant that what he experienced before...

_'Was a product of my wild imagination,'_ the hedgehog thought, trying to bring himself back to his senses. Just because he happened to be in the hospital, it didn't mean he was physically hurt. He could have simply passed out during one Of his stays at the Egg-chaos-something machine. Heck, he might have even been there for a check up!

_'Of course you are,'_ said another part of him, its imaginary voice dripping with sarcasm. _'That's why you fond yourself unconscious with no previous memory of being wounded at all.'_

_'Oh, so every time I find myself hurt I must automatically think that I was cut open by my arch-enemy. You are making perfect sense there, other me.'_

_'Stop being an idiot and look at the signs-'_

_'You stop being an idiot, idiot.'_

_'Why you-'_

_'BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!' _Sonic mentally screamed. He scowled at himself. _'And now I'm going insane. I blame you, Eggman.'_

_'Me too.'_

…What the...?

The hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts, deciding to never bring up the above conversation, opened his eyes and assumed a sitting position. The best tactic for now would be to figure out what was going on.

Looking around, Sonic noticed that he had an abundant amount of cables attached on him, along with a breathing mask on his face. The boy coughed as he pulled down the mask, letting it hang limply around his neck. He then proceeded to entirely remove the strapped cables of him, careful not to take his fur off along with them. He took some off his head, freezing solid as he saw the rest of his body.

The wounds he had during his nightmare were on his body. The same scratches and bruises were visible, as the other bleeding trauma he had were covered with bandages which had taken on a blood-red hue. Everything was where he remembered.

A trembling hand went towards his heart, the place where the Eggman of his dream had...cut him, searching for the thick wound that would be there, had his dream reflected on reality...

To Sonic's horror, his search was successful.

He hadn't touched the cut directly, but the thick bandages at that area weren't decorative.

The hedgehog was hyperventilating, a numbing sensation going throughout his body as his trembling increased. The world around him twisted into something much more sinister than the human's experiments, as if seeing the world through the eyes of a madman, as if the Gods decided to play mind games with you.

_'So, do you still think you simply 'happened' to be here?'_

_'Shut up-'_

"You're finally awake I see."

The voice snapped Sonic out of his mad trance as the hedgehog whipped his head around to see the person.

His eyes inadvertently widened as Eggman, adorned in a white medical coat and rubber clothes, was observing him- wait was that blood on his coat?! _'Told you so, told you so, told you so, TOLD YOU SO-'_ With the situation becoming more bizarre and frightening, the hedgehog couldn't help letting small hints of fear creep onto his face.

Eggman seemed to notice that, and a big grin appeared on his face. "Do I detect fear, hedgehog?" he teased the terrified Mobian, "Maybe you've finally understood how hopeless your position is?" he continued as he stood up and slowly approached the hedgehog. "Or perhaps-"

"Get away from me!" Sonic snapped, edging on the opposite direction Eggman was, while watching the doctor with a look filled with horror. One of his hands instinctively covered his chest as if expecting an attack and his whole body had taken a very defensive stance. '_Like __that__ will protect us.'_

The human stopped in his tracks, initially shocked by the Mobian's outburst, but his eyebrows were forming a deep crease as he carefully examined the situation.

"Hm... that sure did a number on you, didn't it?" It was more of a rhetorical question, yet it caught Sonic's attention.

"What?" the boy found the courage to ask, but his voice revealed he was in the same state as before. _'Stop acting like a wimp, you're making our position worse for crying' out loud!'_

"You mean you don't remember?" Eggman asked surprised. Sonic stared at him completely clueless as he shook his head to refuse. Now that didn't make much sense either. _'Because you life makes so much sense in general.'_

"Shut up." Though it was more of a whisper, Eggman seemed to have heard the small almost unintelligible sound.

"What was that hedgehog?"

"Uh..." _'Ha ha,' _his self mocked him. "I said that...I... stupid nightmare," he said the last part out loud, as if having regained part of his confidence. The doctor looked at Sonic for a few seconds, a bit surprised.

"Stupid... nightmare?"

"Yep," the hedgehog swiftly answered and nodded his head as the sat back in his trademark nonchalant way, hands supporting his head and legs crossed. "I just had a stupid nightmare, that's all."

"Well," Eggman commented, running one of his hands through his huge mustache, "it certainly got you scared."

"That's why it's called a nightmare Eggy." Crap. Obvious disrespect. That meant another oh-so-wonderful electroshock up his spine. Yay. He looked away as body tensed expecting the pain that was about to come. _'Way to go genius.' _Ignoring the commentary, the hedgehog to decided to look briefly at the human's direction, to decide how screwed he was.

He was a bit taken back by the fact that the man didn't seem the least bit annoyed at the use of a taunt. Instead the obese man muttered a "Hm..." and stroked his mustache again as he slowly walked across the room. "Tell me about your dream rodent," he finally said.

Sonic gulped and he crossed his hands as if saying no.

"That was an order, rodent." The hedgehog let out an annoyed growl. Of course he would be forced to tell. As long as he had this microchip inside of him, he had to do he might as well had changed his name to 'yes-man'- I mean 'yes-hedgehog'.

"I don't want to." Sonic made one last attempt-

"You don't have a choice." Which was quickly taken down.

"Alright." Sonic grumbled. He glanced up at Eggman and then returned to staring at his white sheets which had a few small red stains and could guess the cause of them. "So I was in this dark, creepy room. Tied... I think. Then all of a sudden the lights come up and some freaky doctor appears and wants to cut me open. He was about to do so and I was very freaked out but then I woke up. Happy?" It wasn't the truth, he knew, but he'd rather keep this dream to himself.

"Uh huh." Sonic looked up. Eggman seemed unconvinced. So much for lying.

"I'm not buying it hedgehog."

"I noticed."

Eggman let out a frustrated growl. "Listen here, rodent. I'm trying to restrain myself from shocking you because I don't want to cause you more unnecessary pain, especially in this weakened state, but if keep this smart Alec attitude then I will treat you like a prisoner!"

"_Because you've been so kind to me before!_ You've bruised me, scarred me, shocked me and hurt me in so many ways I've lost count, not to mention torturing me, using me as a living battery and **cut me open even though I was dying!**" Sonic looked away _'Congratulations idiot. You just gave yourself away.'_

"What was that last part Sonic?" The hedgehog was a bit surprised at Eggman using his name. Then again, the hedgehog mused, he seems to be a bit shocked.

Sonic let out a humourless laugh. "My nightmare. I was in a dark room. No light, nothing. I hurt everywhere, I was bleeding and I was tied. Suddenly the light are turned on and there's this guy standing over me. Couldn't tell who he was and he was but then he took hold of a scalpel and said 'you brought this on yourself rodent' or something like that. The voice was yours and the figure turns out to be you. With that, you bring the scalpel over me," the hedgehog saw Eggman standing there unsure how to react, "and then you literally cut me open. I tell you to stop, you don't listen. After what seemed like an eternity, you stop but I was dying. You said something along the lines it was the only way since I wouldn't cooperate with you. Just when I thought I was done for, I wake up here, with my wounds being exactly like the wounds I had in my dream. There. Satisfied?"

In another situation, Sonic would have found Eggman's disturbed expression hilarious. The doctor after standing still for a few seconds turned around and went to leave the room.

"Oi!" Sonic shouted and Eggman stood still. "I have a question. How the heck did I get those wounds anyway?" A few seconds of silence passed and Sonic frowned. This wasn't Eggman's normal behaviour.

"The EggChaosConverter exploded while you were in it. I had to perform surgery on you as a few shards were embedded into your body."

And with that he left. He hadn't noticed Sonic's expression shift from angry to surprised to almost thankful. He had noticed the hedgehog looking at his chest were the large stitched wound was and placing his over it, in sudden realization.

What Eggman had noticed that Sonic hadn't, was the fur of his arms turning a sinister black when the rodent was screaming at him.

* * *

><p>The hedgehog stood alone in the infirmary, clutching his chest. The machine exploded while he was in it. And Eggman might have saved his life. An he couldn't remember anything. At all.<p>

Without any warning, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as his memory jump started.

* * *

><p>It'd been three months. Three long, painful, unforgiving months.<p>

Sonic was in his cell, sitting in one of the dark corners of the room. If one was to turn on the lights, he'd notice his defensive stance, his arms hugging his knees as determined eyes stared into the distance. It would seem as if our hero was contemplating something, but that couldn't be further away from the truth.

He wanted to forget. He wanted to stop thinking. He forced himself to stay awake these past days so that he wouldn't have the energy to think, yet the lack of sleep was taking its tool on him. Bags were forming under his eyes, making the hedgehog appear more fragile and worn out, his body filled with bruises, more prominent on his knees as he sometimes collapsed while walking down the corridors of the base. When he did, the robots would tower above him, a small current would ran through his heart and he'd be thrown in whatever the doctor had planned for him.

Speaking of which, his captive life had a daily routine. Cell, the horrible, draining, pin-inflicting machine that greedily sucked him dry, making him feel helpless and weak, then he'd be tossed back to his cell where he had lunch, consisting of bread, water, fruits and he occasional egg or dairy product. After that, he'd go... into that room... the room with the cameras...and the questions...**CHAOS-HOW-HE-HATED-IT-**

The hedgehog took a short breath and hugged himself closer, trying to force his mind to change the subject... wouldn't happen.

"I'm a masochist," he bitterly whispered to himself, his brain focused on that room, recalling everything that happened. Every time he went there, the _teacher _would change to another person, another familiar face...

But he wasn't protected like the first time. In most cases he blacked out and even then,somewhere, a part of him that was barely aware of his surroundings, still screamed as the electrocuting went on since he couldn't give an answer, having more questions to ask, violently awakening him to continue the sick game. At one time, he swore he felt his heart stop. And just when he thought it was all over, as everything around him faded away, as their voice became muffled, another current went through his body, forcing his heart to beat once more.

The hedgehog had now become a tighter ball with his hands clenching the other so hard that he might have drawn a bit of blood, eyes tightly shut and teeth gritted together as his ears were folded backwards in an agonizing fashion.

_'Pull yourself together idiot!'_ Again, another bitter thought went through his mind and the hedgehog ever-so-slightly loosened his grip, eyes once again staring at the wall, this time brimming with uncertainty and tainted innocence.

'At least some stopped electrocuting me,' he said to himself, making a desperate try to think of something positive.

_'Ah yes. How many times did that happen? One out of ten? And, didn't he stop after he'd almost knocked you out?' _

The voice. How he hated the voice. It was him, yet not him at the same time. It was snarky, cold, cruel and pessimistic, always pointing out the flaws of his now rejected escape plans, ruining any cheerful thought he might had. The worst part was that it WAS him. He must have been the one who created it, it sounded like him, had he been more twisted; from where had all this darkness come?

_'Don't think like that.'_ Sonic mentally said to himself. _'You won't go anywhere with such an attitude. I'm me'_ he continued ranting inside his mind with a blank expression on his face, eyes staring at the floor beneath him, eyelids half closed and slightly tilted, making his whole body let out an aura of exhaustion.

At that moment, the door of his prison opened, letting many rays of artificial light illustrate the room. The hedgehog covered his eyes for a moment, being used in the darkness he previously was in. He half acknowledged the two robots come inside, in order to start another endless day of pain. Sonic made no movement to stand up as the mechanical beings approached him, sans a glance at their direction before letting his gaze wander off again.

"Stand up hedgehog." Sonic hissed through his teeth when he heard the voice of his captor give him another order he was forced to follow. He scanned the room for any signs of the doctor but gave up as soon as he located a transmitter on both robots.

The hedgehog begrudgingly obeyed, slowly making himself stand up, wobbly from his tiredness and his left knee still throbbing after a rather violent crash on the floor. For a moment, he almost fell down, but, through sheer determination, he managed to not give Eggman this satisfaction.

Immediately the two robots secured both his hands, providing the hedgehog a steady grip to lean on, though he wouldn't admit it, remaining silent as the two mechanical beings escorted him out of his cell.

As the left his prison, the door behind him slammed shut, making the ground tremble a little as Sonic cynically remarked how impossible it was for him to break out of his cell in the first place. Even if he did manage that he'd probably have to fight almost hundreds of robots, something that wasn't a problem, should he be healthy. Yet in his current situation, weak and tired, he doubted he'd even had the strength to run past them, let alone destroy the robots. And let's not even mention the microchip.

So far he had concluded that the best way to escape was to literally cut himself open and take out the microchip. After that it was a _simple_ matter of running around, searching for an exit while dodging enemy fire.

_'Yeah right. I'd probably die from the loss of blood before I actually get the microchip out.'_ Sonic bitterly thought as the two robot continued going down the hallway and the hedgehog shivered since they were headed for the first round of torture, the extraction room. He tried to slow the robots down by creating resistance with his legs, but was awarded with a violent jerk forward, ending any rebellious acts for the moment.

…...

The harsh bright lights of the laboratory he'd come to hate greeted him once again, on time with his daily schedule. The robots stopped dead in their tracks, as they were now expecting new orders from their master, which was Eggman, of course. The extraction machine -or the Egg-chaos-converter as Eggman called it- was in plain view, the energies of the two Chaos Emerald pulsing as they sensed the hedgehog coming towards them once more. Sonic's breath hitched as he felt their energies calling out to him wanting to be used. He leaned forward so that he'd be a little closer to them, hoping that Eggman, if he was watching, would disregard this movement as weakness. Then, as subtly as he could, he closed his eyes and focused on the chaos emeralds, asking that they'd heal his sore body.

The hedgehog had to mentally restraint himself so that his use of the emeralds was not noticeable. If he hadn't, someone would surely notice the bright healing light of chaos energy enveloping his whole being, but with his control, the light was barely there. Thankfully his rather thick fur covered more of the bruises and scratches so he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing his lack of wounds. All he had to do was act hurt and everything would be fine.

'_What's the point of this?' _The voice again. _'You will be forced inside this cursed machine and you'll be much more hurt than you are now, healthy or not.'_

_'So what? Why do you care?'_

_'Because if you get hurt, I get hurt you idiot!' _Sonic winced at the loudness of the voice.

_'Do you have any better ideas then?'_ he asked.

He received no answer.

_'Thought so.' _

Without any warning, the robots came back to life and pushed him forward as the hedgehog stumbled along. With abrupt movements they tied him up to the extractor and Sonic couldn't suppress his shivers, not because of the freezing cold metal on which he was placed upon, but on what was about to follow. The machine came to life.

"Crap." It wasn't directed to anyone in particular; it was mostly that he needed to vent his nervousness and fear somewhere.

He was brought back to reality when a painful wave of energy ran though his body. His back arched as much as it could within the restraints as the hedgehog tried to hold back a cry of pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Even though he'd been too many times in this machine, too many for his liking, the pain was always the same as if it was his first time. Another wave. He jerked his hands forward but they were too stopped by the straps. Another wave. Did he mention it hurt a lot? It was as if all the pain tolerance he had built all these years was gone and hot irons were presses all over his body. The pause. His chest hurt most. Which was strange as Sonic remembered that usually the pain didn't focus on one part of his body but acted as a wave, going from up to down.

Another wave of chaos energy came, bringing more pain along, and the hedgehog swore his chest world explode any minute now. This wasn't normal. What was going on?

'Don't worry. It'll be over soon.' The voice was barely audible from Sonic's mental screams.

'What will be over soon?' No reply. 'What will be over soon!?' Again, no reply. Two more waves of energy came and Sonic realised to his horror, that his chest was full of unstable chaos energy and that this, now unbearable, pain in that area was caused by the machine's tried to extract it. _'Just wait for the pause,'_ the voice said soothingly. '_Wait for the pause and I'll make sure this machine will never hurt us again.'_

Sonic was about to scream no, when another wave of pain come. He hurt a lot. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. His mind was in a daze. If he could take out he machine... Three waves of pain, one pause. That was the process. And now the third wave was almost over...

_'Just let all of your anger out. Let them feel your pain.'_

One second and one haunting scream later, the world became white.


End file.
